far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Wielding Philosophy
“In the struggle between the stone and water, in time, the water wins” - Japanese proverb Wielding; the Basics The wielders of House Reticulum strive for one thing; martial perfection. This comes from the fundamental belief that personal struggle and weaponry are keys to this. How perfection is achieved, and how to utilize it, it up to each individual wielder. Over a thousand years, House Reticulum has honed this ideology, and thus there are two domains of perfection. # Perfection of one’s art # Perfection of one’s self The most common tactic in modern Reticulum is the perfection of one’s art. Through time, turmoil, repetition and constant struggle, one refines and perfects their style of combat. Whether through training to specialize in a select kit of weaponry, a certain form of combat, or a tactic in which they utilize, perfection is achieved. To this regard, most wielders specialize in a specific kit of weaponry, and combining numerous martial forms to compensate for various attacking styles. Perfection of one’s self is the belief that the ultimate weapon in the end is one’s own body. Built from ancient monastic orders and teachings, these wielders undergo intense physical and mental exercises to key oneself honed and prepared. These wielders tend to focus on hand-to-hand combat and diplomatic works, though can also incorporate weapons. Wielder Philosophy During the first year of the four wielders require to become Rakshasas, they are also taught philosophy. Each student builds their own identity of how they wish to wield, and follow one of the Five Dogmas, specializing further. These aren’t static, and one’s experiences colours their Ideology, shifting it accordingly. The Five Dogmas are; # The Way of the Just Blade # The Way of the Stalwart Blade # The Way of the Seeking Blade # The Way of the Broken Blade # The Way of the Sheathed Blade While each Dogma has a mantra and general ideology, they are not absolutes. Each have multiple interpretations and focal points. The Way of the Just Blade The Just Blade is the current name of an older Dogma, which was updated after the passing of the Grievance System. The Mantra of the Just Blade is simple; * Reticulum upholds the last line of justice, we are those who stop war. * To perfect oneself is to perfect justice in the sector * To uphold honour and integrity is foremost in our struggle to maintain justice * My skill is my beliefs, my honour, my faith; Let it divine what is right. Followers of this mantra are tend to become master duelists of Reticulum, an upper echelon of personal fighter. In honourable combat, they are nearly unrivaled amongst the Dogmas. The Way of the Stalwart Blade The Stalwart Blade believe that their purpose is to defend and guard those who can’t. The Mantra of the Stalwart Blade is as follows * I hone my skills the perfection so that I may be the first to defend those who cannot. * To perfect oneself is to perfect peace and protection for all. * Integrity and diligence is foremost in our struggle to maintain peace. * My skills protect those who are closest to me, let them know no harm. Followers of this mantra tend to become highly sought after bodyguards and security. They generally possess a keen tactical mind and foresight, capable of defending and predicting multiple plans of defense and attack. The Way of the Seeking Blade The Seeking Blade believe their purpose is to defeat the enemies of the state before they become a threat. While many take this to an extreme, there are those who are lax by what an “enemy” is. Their mantra is borderline patriotic to help justify these actions. * My blade silences those who seek to harm the Empire. * To perfect oneself is to perfect security of the Empire. * Diligence and vigilance is foremost in our struggle to maintain security. * My skills protect the Empire for the shadows lurking the dark Followers of this mantra tend to become masters of stealth and guile. They can set up ambushes, infiltrate enemy strongholds and disappear afterwards without a trace. The Way of the Broken Blade The Broken Blade believe that the sharpest and best tool for combat is simply ones wit. Trained to be expert fighters, they temper themselves and focus on intellectual and philosophical debate and discourse. Their mantra follows an ideology of pacifism unless absolutely pressed. * My blade is my wit, it brings peaceful discourse to the Empire. * To perfect oneself is to perfect civility to the Empire. * Diligence and tranquility is foremost to our struggle to maintain prosperity. * My skills protect the voiceless from the oppression of the overbearing. Followers of this mantra tend to become politicians and diplomats. They maintain diplomatic ties for House Reticulum as well as becoming Fumu Guans. The Way of the Sheathed Blade The Sheathed Blade believe that the most difficult and constant struggle is against one’s self. Pacifists who focus on teaching and spiritual ventures, they train to be expert fighters as a way to focus and develop, but refuse to go into battle. Very few wielders ever choose this path, as they are seen as pariah by the rest of their comrades. Their mantra is the most religious. * My blade is my serenity, it brings spirituality and cooperation to the Empire. * To perfect oneself is to perfect reason to the Empire. * Temperance and self-reflection are foremost to our struggle to maintain understanding. * My skills offer a reprieve from anger and conflict. Followers of this mantra tend to become spiritual leaders, consultants and politicians. They offer counterpoints to the normally aggressive mentality of the wielders in general. Yaksha Ascension If a wielder is able to follow the tenets of their creed effectively, and with due diligence, they can be accepted as teachers of their Mantra. This usually requires a decade of experience and work, and many do not meet this base goal due to the ever shifting tide of life experiences. Some may start as a believer of the Just Blade, then Stalwart Blade, then Broken Blade. Others may accept a mantra, but pervert it to their own desires and be excluded from consideration. In the end, those who are worthy become Yaksha. Category:House Reticulum